Unimaginable Truth
by Ascot no miko
Summary: An alternate reality fic, set during the time that Fidget crashed her plane in the Outback. Character death. This is my first try at Action Man fanfics, but I hope you like it. Please read, review, and enjoy!


  
A/N: My very first Action Man fic, and OF COURSE, I kill off one of the characters already... and she's my fave, too! ....*sigh*.... Anyways, this is an ALTERNATE REALITY fanfiction, about when Fidget crashed her plane. Remember? Alternate Reality! This did not happen...  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Action Man, Fidget would have a heck of a better part... ^^ But I don't, unfortunately, so GO SUE SOMEONE ELSE! *calms down* Anyways...  
  
  


**Unimaginable Truth**  


  
_  
Pain...  
  
  
Blood...  
  
  
Where am I?_  
  
  
  
Fidget blinked, suddenly seeing the ceiling of the small plane above her head, and the smoke that was coming out of the control panels. As she tried to move, a searing pain in her arm told her that moving that limb wouldn't be a good idea, and Fidget looked down... or was it up?  
  
Looking through the broken window of the plane, Fidget could see that she was, sure enough, upside-down. She scanned herself for injuries aside from her arm, and the sickly-looking red blotch on her shoulder told her that she wasn't in any condition to be moving.  
  
Not at all.  
  
A sudden screech by her immobile vehicle made Fidget narrow her eyes, and she tried as hard as she could to hear what was going on. Her ear-piece had long-since been ripped off, and Fidget was sure that it was now somewhere out there in the blank plains of Australia.  
  
Voices yelled from outside her downed plane, but the sheer agony of the crash was making it hard for her to listen at all. A distinct voice sounded, and Fidget was almost sure that she had heard Alex... maybe... Opening her eyes and concentrating on what was happening outside, Fidget tried again to hear what was going on.  
  
Don't even try it, Mr. Mann... a sneering voice said, and Fidget mentally growled as she realized just who that was- Dr. X. Or, at least, one of his many holographic screens that were set up everywhere... Your team isn't here... oh, wait, I forgot, one of them is here. Is she alive? Do you know?  
  
There was a pause, and Fidget waited impatiently as she fought to hear Alex answer. Slowly, the baritone voice of her teammate sounded, and appeared to be a bit worried. Fidget's fine, I know it.  
  
Is she really? Dr. X sneered back at Alex. Fidget tried to say something, anything, to get Alex to realize that she was okay, but there was a large amount of blood rushing to her head, and the pain in her shoulders increased each time she tried to move- even if she was only trying to speak. Either way, Mr. Mann, it doesn't matter. I'm sure that this weapon will destroy the plane.  
  
Fidget's eyes widened as she comprehended what the evil creature nearby was saying. He's going to make the plane explode... with me in it.' Fidget felt her stomach clench painfully as she realized that she wasn't able to move away from the blast... her injuries were too great.   
  
Trying to hear what was going on outside yet again, Fidget heard Alex gasp slightly in what seemed like... fear? Again, Fidget tried to move, only to jerk and gasp in pain yet again... why was it ending like this? Tears filled her eyes as Fidget realized the danger that she was in, and not just her... Alex, as well, because it was obvious that Dr. X was going to use her for a hostage, in a way...  
  
As fear overtook her, Fidget found herself able to speak. She was unsure as of how this occurred, but a sudden burst of energy filled her, and Fidget was able to croak out the words that she had been trying to say. Run! Alex, run, leave! Save... save... At those words, Fidget broke down into sobs, unable to keep the rush of terror away any longer...  
  
Yes, Mr. Mann... do as the lady says. Run. Dr. X said, and Fidget scarcely heard the small pop' of the weapon...  
  
It was the last thing she ever heard...  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Alex ran, fearfully, horrified. The gloomy looking outback was blurry as he ran, his breath coming out in short, sharp bursts. Behind him, Alex heard the rush of flame as the explosion took place, covering the entire area nearby with it's burning, whipping blaze. He could feel the heat on his back tremendously, making it feel as if the fire was right there, burning into his mind itself...  
  
As Alex reached a safer point on the terrain, hot tears began to flow down the sides of his face, and the tall man began to shiver. Collapsing to the ground, Alex shook as the tears fell, one by one, again and again... the horrible agony of loss... the fear of the truth that lay within...  
  
Alex croaked, unable to comprehend it. She was dead. One of his very best friends... dead... for him... Or, at least, dead because of him... Fidget... no, no, Fidget.... Alex's body shook with uncontrollable sobs, not knowing enough, not wanting enough to stop it...  
  
Please... no... it can't be...   
  
But it was...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Again... my first attempt at Action Man fanfics... Arigatou for reading and please review! ^^; Ja ne! Kyra-chan


End file.
